Humungousaur (Classic)
Humungousaur is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Vaxasaurian alien from the planet Terradino. Ben first transformed into Humungousaur during the episode Ben 10 Returns: Part 2 ''when fighting Highbreed and chasing DNAlien. '''Appearance' Humungousaur is 12 feet tall, and can grow taller and larger at will, up to 60 feet. When he grows his dinosaur features become more pronounced, growing Stegosaur-like plates on his back, a crest from his forehead, and spikes on his tail. Also on his elbows (and possibly his shins) three plates separate and grow, giving him a more ferocious look. His skin is hard, brown and a sort of beige color, and he has a somewhat humanoid body. When he grows, his large tail acquires big spikes. He carries the symbol of the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix on his chest . Powers and Abilities ' Humungousaur possesses enormous strength and a thick layer of skin which provides vast resistance to injury. Humungousaur also has the power to increase his own body size and mass, using dimensional displacement. He can grow up to 60 ft (making him Ben's second largest alien right after Way Big). His strength increases as he grows, and he can generate his armor without changing size (it was confirmed in Ben 10: Alien Swarm ). Recently Humungousaur has proven to be durable enough to survive in space for at least a few minutes. Also in the episode Deep, he showed that he can roar loud enough and powerful enough to scare away and/or push away enemies. A speeding car crashing into him crumples up, doing him no harm at all. He also proved that he is very strong by lifting a house and throwing it on Aggregor sending him flying in the episode ''Ultimate Aggregor. He is also quite agile for his size, as he could somersault onto one of the Forever Knight's battle horses in Eye of the Beholder. 176px-P10.JPG Humongousaur 00.JPG Humongousaur Hinata.png Humungcreature.JPG|humongouch! '' 'Appearances 'Ben 10: Alien Force' *''Ben 10 Returns: Part 2'' (first appearance) *''All That Glittersthumb|right|260px|Humungousaur transformation'' *''Max Out'' *''Pier Pressure'' *''Paradox'' *''Be-Knighted'' *''Darkstar Rising(x2)'' *''Good Copy, Bad Copy (x2 by Albedo, x1 by Ben)'' *''Grounded'' *''Voided'' *''Inside Man'' *''Unearthed'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 2'' *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' *''Simple'' *''Don't Fear the Repo / Vreedle, Vreedle '' *''Single-Handed'' *''If All Else Fails'' *''Ghost Town'' *''Ben 10: Alien Swarm'' *''Busy Box'' *''Primus (used by Azmuth)'' *''The Secret of Chromastone {sick}'' *''Above and Beyond '' *''The Final Battle: Part 1' (x1 by Albedo, x1 by Ben)'(Goes ultimate with Albedo) *''The Final Battle: Part 2 (used by Boids)'' '''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Fame'' (first re-appearance) *''Duped'' *''Video Games(2x)'' *''Too Hot To Handle'' (Goes ultimate) *''Hero Time'' (2x) (Goes ultimate) *''Ultimate Aggregor'' *''Map of Infinity'' *''Deep'' *''Where the Magic Happens'' (Goes ultimate) *''Perplexahedron (selected alien was Chromastone)'' *''...Nor Iron Bars a Cage'' *''The Enemy of My Enemy'' (Goes ultimate) *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' *''Eye of the Beholder'' *''The Big Story (used by Plant Ben)'' *''Girl Trouble'' (Goes ultimate) *''Revenge of the Swarm (Dream)'' *''The Creature From Beyond'' *''It's Not Easy Being Gwen'' *''Prisoner Number 775 is Missing'' Naming and Translations Swedish - Gigantosaur means Big Dinosaur Arabic هيومانجوسور pronounced:humungosaur Trivia *As well as being the first alien transformed in ''Ultimate Alien'', he was the first evolved alien seen, although this form was first used by Albedo. *In'' Ben 10: Game Creator, name Humungousaur is "Humongousaur" instead of "Humungousaur". *He is one of the three aliens to appear in [[Ben 10 Alien Swarm|''Alien Swarm]], the other two are Big Chill and Nanomech. Also, when he appeared, he didn't speak; he only snarled and roared and growled. *Humungousaur is shown to be one of Ben's strongest aliens. As he lifted a house in Ultimate Aggregor. *Ultimate Aggregor marks the third time Ben has become furious with someone and tried to kill them. The first time was in Darkstar Rising, the second time was in Hero Time, and all three times, coincidentally, involved Humungousaur. *Humungousaur has been in all the episodes where Aggregor got a piece of the Map of Infinity. *His giant form resembles a Stegosaurus Stegosaurus. *He is one of the several aliens in Ultimatrix (as well as Way Big, Rath, Armodrillo, and Four Arms) whose basic power is super strength. *Out of all of the aliens that have appeared in the three series, Humungosaur has been used the most. *He is Dee Bradley Baker favorite alien and the easiest to voice. *Humungousaur is the only alien from Alien Swarm to appear in Revenge of the Swarm, but only in a dream. *In ''The Creature From Beyond'', it was the second time that Humungousaur hit his head, the first was in ''Duped''. *His appearances outnumber all appearances of Ultimate Forms combined. 'Gallery' Ben10AF_1280x1024_humongo.jpg|Humungousaur wallpaper Alien Swarm Humoungousaur.jpg|In "Ben 10: Alien Swarm" Humongousaur_Hinata.png|Humungousaur shy finger play Humangosaur.jpg|Humungousaur clipart Humongousaur_00.JPG|60ft Humungousaur Humungousaur VilgaxAttacks.png|Humungousaur in Vilgax Attacks Humungonano.jpg|Humungousaur's nano in Fusion Fall 176px-P10.JPG|Humungousaur in "Perplexahedron" uulululu.JPG|Humungousaur in "Eye of the Beholder" hubigsoty.JPG|Humungousaur (Plant Alien) in "The Big Story" humungtrouble.JPG|Humungousaur in "Girl Trouble" humungswarm.JPG|Humungousaur in "Revenge of the Swarm" humungcreature.JPG|Humungousaur in "The Creature From Beyond" humunggwen.JPG|In "It's Not Easy Being Gwen" ben10af.01.lg.jpg|Humungousaur in video game fgf.jpg|Card ghgfhgf.jpg|Card hgvjh.jpg|Card lkhlk.jpg|Card enormo.jpg|Mad Humungosaur humongousauryo.jpg humungousaur.png humungousaur toy.jpg|Humungousaur toy Oh Truck.PNG|"Oh truck!" 52.jpg humongosaur hologram.png|humongosaur hologram Toonixhumungousaur.jpeg|Toonix Humungousaur toy Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Live-action aliens Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Cleanup Category:Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks aliens Category:Ben 10 Alien Force aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Clone Transformations Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Strength Aliens Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Giant Characters